


My Soul is empty and full of white girls

by young_genji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_genji/pseuds/young_genji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat just wants to eat his goldfish crackers in peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul is empty and full of white girls

John and Karkat were eating some fucking sushi and Rose came in saying she was so alone and Karkat yelled “SHUT THE FUCK UP IM EATING GOLD FISH CRACKERS” and then Eridan came over and he was soaking wet and said shit with the w’s and Dave theres a Dave right, fuck off DAVE. John was eating breakfast with Karkat still as he ate his gold fish crackers and they didn’t have sushi anymore because that’s fucking gone because Rose ate it all and Dave was crying because they said fuck off Dave.

Then there is Gamzee and he is the clown and he said “HONK HONK” he says that right? God I hope he says that. Then Rose was sitting there talking to Karkat and Karkat didn’t fucking care he just wanted to eat his goddamn goldfish crackers.

Then Equius or whatever his name is shows up and he’s lifting weights and then theres Nepepta and shes like meow meow cause shes a cat or some furry fuck or something and she says “: 3” like a gay fucking cat and Equius says “stop that you fucking furry.”

Karkat tells them ‘SHUT THE FUCK OFF I JUST WANT TO EAT MY FUCKING GOLDFISH CRACKERS.” And then there was I don’t know anymore characters I’m crying. “Dave!” said John because that’s his brother. Rose stole one of Karkat’s goldfishcrackers and he freaked the fuck out and killed everyone.

Everyone is fucking dead.

Wait there’s Caliborn.

Caliborn the cabage.

I love Caliborn.

Cabbage is cool.

Caliborn lit itself on fire.

I don’t know Caliborn’s gender.

Caliborn is fucking dead.


End file.
